With reference to FIGS. 13 and 14, a conventional walking stick 60 contains a first rod 61, a second rod 62, and an adjustable position structure 70 defined between the first rod 61 and the second rod 62. The adjustable positioning structure 70 includes a fitting post 71 and an expanding member 72. The fitting post 71 is inserted into and retained with the second rod 62 and has an external screwing section 711 formed around an outer wall thereof, and the expending member 72 is screwed with the external screwing section 711 of the fitting post 71 and has a resilient retaining paw 721 fixed on a bottom end thereof. In addition, the fitting post 71 is further fitted into a conical holder 80 and has a support portion 712 for contacting with the conical holder 80, wherein the conical holder 80 is obliquely biased against the resilient retaining paw 721, such that the resilient retaining paw 721 of the expending member 72 expends outwardly to engage with an inner wall of the first rod 61. As desiring to adjust a length of the walking stick 60, the second rod 63 is rotated by a user so as to drive the fitting post 71 and the conical holder 80 to rotate, and the external screwing section 711 of the fitting post 71 and the expending member 72 are also driven to rotate, such that the expending member 72 engages with or disengage from the conical holder 80, thus adjusting the length of the walking stick.
However, such a conventional walking stick has the following disadvantages:
1. The expending member 80 is expended by the conical holder 80 after rotating the fitting post 71, such that the resilient retaining paw 721 of the expending member 72 engages with the inner wall of the first rod 61. As the user intends to engage the retaining paw 721 of the expending member 72 with the inner wall of the first rod 61 more tightly, more force is exerted on the fitting post 71 by the user so that the fitting post 71 presses the expending member 72 forcefully, thus causing a laborious operation. Moreover, when exerting weight on the first rod 61, the expending member 72 engages with the external screwing section 711 of the fitting post 71 overly, hence an operation of the expending member 71 and the fitting post 71 is stuck.
2. The external screwing section 711 of the fitting post 71 and the expending member 72 are rotated to adjust the length of the walking stick, and an outer surface of the second rod 62 is too smooth to grip the second rod 62 securely. Furthermore, the length of the walking stick is adjusted slowly and troublesomely by rotating the second rod 62.
3. The resilient retaining paw 721 is made of plastic material and is applied to engage with the inner wall of the first rod 61, so a friction resistance between resilient retaining paw 721 and the inner wall of the first rod 61 is small, the resilient retaining paw 721 cannot engage with the inner wall of the first rod 61 securely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.